A Furry World
by Sweatyninja88
Summary: A world where furries are equal to humans. This story follows two different relationships between four different characters. Will their paths cross? What will become of each of them? Well you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1:The Furries

Chapter 1: The Furries

The year is 2250, and humans have finally met their match on the food chain. Furries began popping up around the 2050's. They started off quite small about 1,000 "Cases" worldwide. Then by 2075, the population of Furries soared to 100,000. Due to this great increase of furries people began to dehumanize them and integrate humans and furries. These were dark times for this new intelligent race.

Now, in present time, furries are respected as equals to humans. Just two years prior, in 2248, a furry , a chocolate lab, was elected president of the united states. While this may seem like a step in the right direction many furries are still discriminated greatly today. Most are discriminated by humans that discriminate those of their own species as well.

Ah! I almost forgot! What are furries? Well let me tell you! They are human like creatures that have a more recent animal ancestry. They can only reproduce with furries of a similar family. Dogs and cats can but, frogs and birds cannot. These furries have grown to a population of nearly 2 billion worldwide. This new race has hope for it yet!

Now enough about the world let's get too our main characters. There are 4 in total. Our first is a green wolf lynx hybrid that goes by the name Logan. His ears, eyes, and build are that of his mother ,a lynx, but, his look and color are that of his father. He lives in a small apartment in downtown NYC. Logan has spent the past two years of his life in the police academy. He is quite fit and pretty sharp. IN two weeks time he will take the final test towards becoming a police officer.

Now onto our second character. She goes by the name Madison. She is a crimson fox raccoon hybrid. She has the eyes and size of her father, a raccoon, but the look and color of her mother, a fox. She is a budding artist that continues to petition for furry rights. Though a half-finished piece of art lies in front of her she has other things on her mind. Mostly the green wolf in the apartment building across from her, that likes to stand around undressed in front of open windows….

Before we look at those two let's introduce the rest of the group. Our second maiden goes by the name Jackie. She is a Bunny badger mix with the ears and color of her mother ,a bunny, and the body size and eyes of her father, a badger. This outgoing rabbit lives 5 blocks away from Logan and Madison on the outskirts of the city. Though she is small not one furry nor person messes with her as her reputation passes her size. While most of the time she walks tall on these streets her legs turn to jelly when she sees _him…._

Wallace the pure bred otter is a sight for sore eyes as most would say. Tall for an otter he has stunning brown for and beautiful sea blue eyes. He is an art student at a school only mere blocks away. At the moment he is going out for lunch but, before he does he sees Jackie. He nods too her as he passes by, making her heart melt under his gaze. _"Well ain't she a cutie"_ he thinks to himself as he continues to walk. He quickly backtracks and introduces himself to this interesting looking bunny. "Hey cutie whats your name?" he's says smoothly but, kindly. She tries her best to look tough but, she comes off as sheepish anyways, the first time ever. "I-I'm J-Jackie… what's it t-to you?" Wallace laughs as he sees her struggle to keep her composure. Thus beginning a relationship that will last for quite some time…


	2. Chapter 2: Love is in the Air

Chapter 2: Love is in the Air

Wallace laughed as the bunny gave him a pouting glare. "UH what's so funny pretty boy?" she continued to glare as he laughed. Having enough she punched him in the gut. He keeled over with a "GUH!" he landed on his knees. Now it was the bunnies turn to laugh. "I guess you ain't so tough but, still cute I guess." She smirked as she watched him writhe on the ground finally having had her fun she holds out a hand to him. "Alright pretty boy get up." He takes her hand but, instead of getting up he pulls her onto him.

Logan was whisling the tune "Piano Man" by Elton john until he looked out the window and stopped. A maroon fox was staring right at him. Or more specifically his well… you know. He blushed and immediately covered himself before closing his curtains and hiding behind his couch as if she could still see him.

Madison continued to blush and stare even after he closed his curtains. She then hit her head on her desk with a loud WHUMP. _God I am such a PERV!_ She thought to herself, her head still on the desk. _I can't just draw lakes or parks NOO! I have to draw the hot guy that lives across from me! Jeez…. Well I guess this means I'll have to go over and explain myself… _she then got up and put on her jacket walking out the door to meet this cute neighbor of hers.

Jackie was caught off guard when Wallace pulled her onto him. She yelped before landing right on top of him. "DUDE! What the hell was tha-" she stopped when she realized she could only see his ears. Immediately blushing as she realized where his muzzle now was. She pushed up allowing the near suffocated otter to breathe.

"JACKIE you couldn't have landed anywhere el-" doing the same thing as Jackie had done he stopped realized where his muzzle just was and blushed. After Jackie got off him they continued to stare at each other and blush. A second later both began to laugh hysterically.

_Jeez what a weirdo… cute though…_ after this final thought Logan shook his head and concentrated on the day ahead of him. He knew it would be tough as his entire platoon was gearing up for the up and coming exams. He opened his door to walk out when he suddenly ran into the Maroon _weirdo_ he was just thinking of.

Madison blushed as she realized the green fur was much taller than she expected. "U-um I'm sorry to disturb you b-but, I didn't m-mean to stare before…. I just well… I was drawing you." She looked down embarrassed and waited for him to go back into his apartment when something unexpected happened. "*Sigh* Well look. I think you seem like a nice and pretty girl." He looked her over and blushed as he said that. "So I'll give you a chance. If you go on a date with me I'll let you use me as a um…" he cleared his throat. "Model…" she smiled and hugged him. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! When and where?" she looked at him as a child looked at a mall santa. "I'll meet you at O'malleys at 6" He then brushed past her and walked downstairs. The fox then did a little happy dance before returning home.

After Wallace's and Jackie's laughter died down they both stood up and smiled Jackie still giggling a little. "OK Jackie you seem pretty chill. How 'bout you and I meet at O'Malley's at like 5:45?" Jackie looked him over considering it. "Ya know what pretty boy I'll be there." he smiled and held out his elbow. "Walk you home milady?" blushing at the gentlemanly gesture she took his arm and showed him the way to her apartment.

_**Sorry for th**_**e **_**wait guys been pretty busy lately. I had this chapter done but, it got deleted out**__**of nowhere so I had to make a new one. Hope you**__**guys like this chapter I will update again soon Toodles!**_


End file.
